


The End Of Time and The Start Of A New Beginning

by abcsupercorp



Series: infinite earths/ multiverse [1]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anti monitor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Temporary Character Death, crisis on infinite earths, kara dies, supergirl death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When the anti monitor brings Lex Luthor back to life, everyone realizes their situation is more deadly and dangerous than they expected. When Kara dies at the hands of Lex Luthor, in the arms of Lena, her last dying words are "You are the key to fix this". Those words engraved themselves into Lena's brain as she tries to recover from witnessing the love of her life die in her arms, and trying to figure out what Kara meant by "you are the key to fix this". in the aftermath of Kara's death, she wakes up. To her surprise, she's back in her loft on March 16th 2011. Just one year before she became Supergirl. Her memories of dying in Lena's arms and the tearful cries of her sister still loom in her soul. She has to figure out how to get back to her Earth, before the anti- monitor and Leviathan kills everyone she loves. She just hopes it's not too late. Meanwhile, everyone back on Kara's earth are struggling with the aftermath of their beloved friend. That is until signs of her being alive start to appear. Can they bring her back before the world actually ends or are they stuck in this ordeal forever?





	1. Welcome to Earth-75

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in a new life. Or an old new life. 
> 
> Inspired by “A whole new Multiverse: supergirl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below

Kara can feel herself waking up. She doesn't understand what's happening when she realizes she's woken up in an alternate universe or another earth as some call it. She discovers she is still Kara Danvers but she Kara Danvers in 2011. 

"You're awake" Said the Anti-Monitor.

"What the hell is going on? I died! I felt Lex kill me, I died in Lena's arms. I heard Alex's cries!" Kara yelled.

"That is so, and with that information, how do you feel about waking up all over again?" He asked her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded, "Where are my friends and family?"

"Mourning your death" Anti- Monitor replies, "To them, you are not alive any longer" 

"What happened?" She asked softly, "What did you do to me!" Tears began to fall down her face.

"Don't cry dear child, this is a new life, giving you a chance to start over" Anti Monitor told her, "you should be thanking me" Kara scoffed.

"Thanking you?!" Kara exclaimed with anger, "You're the reason I died! This is your fault!" She angrily pointed a finger at him. 

Anti Monitor hummed and said, "Ms. Danvers, I can assure you, it is not. Now please hurry. You're about to be late for your coffee date with Lena Luthor" 

"I didn't meet Lena until at least a year after I became Supergirl" Kara replied.

"In this life, you are close friends with Ms. Luthor.Not a lot has been alternated aside from your relationship to her.. Lex Luthor is still behind bars of course and your sister is still hiding the D.E.O secret from you. You can have a do over in your life, Ms. Danvers. Make amends" he said.

"She'd never forgive me" Kara said quietly.

"That's for you to only find out in the future" Anti Monitor replied. "Tick tock, Ms. Danvers, better hurry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst next chap!


	2. 24 hours earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara dies in Lena’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst

_ 24 hours earlier: _

_ Kara and Lena had to team up. Despite their fight, Lena still offered to help against the fight with Leviathan and the anti monitor. She was trying to hack into the system, when she heard a voice. _

_ “Hello, sister” Lex said. Lena spun around, eyes wide with horror _

_ “Lex, what are you? I watched you die” Lena said. Lex laughed. _

_ “Oh you idiot. You really think you can keep Alexander Luthor dead forever?” He asked. “You killed me” _

_ Lena gulped, guilt consuming her. When it really shouldn’t be. “I had to” _

_ “Not true, no” Lex said as he shook his head, “you WANTED to. And now, you’re going to watch me take away the one person that You love most in the world” _

_ Lena turned her head towards Kara, who was trying to send hits to the anti monitor, but he was sending the hits back. She shook her head, “no. You leave Kara out of this” _

_ “Oh dear sister” Lex began, “you’re angry at her. It wouldn’t matter if she died right in front of you” _

_ “You know that’s not true, Lex” Lena replied in a slightly bitter tone. “ I still care” _

_ “Then why did you throw her out? Threaten to have her thrown out by security?” Lex asked. “You hate her” _

_ “That’s not true!” Lena shouted, tears began to fill her eyes as she turns her head to Kara. Who was getting weaker by the second. “Your fight is with me. You stay out of this thing between Kara and I, Lex, or else” _

_ “Or else what?” Lex scoffed, “you’ll kill me again? yeah because that worked so well the first time. Huh?” _

_ “I adored you” Lena said softly. _

_ “I never liked you, Lena. You were a toy to me.” Lex said coldly. “Oh look, Kara just took a big hit of Kryptonite” _

_ Lena turned her head and watched as Kara fell to the ground, “KARA!” She yelled. Lex smirked. _

_ “Bring her to me” He demanded. The anti monitor picked up Kara’s body. Who was now suffering as he had Kryptonite right by him. _

_ “Here she is, sir” Anti Monitor said as he set her down on her knees. _

_ “Lena” she said, “look away” _

_ Lena tried to run to her but Lex’s men grabbed her and held her back, “No!” She cried, “let me go!” She tried to fight back but she couldn’t. _

_ “Now watch, Lena” Lex said as he pointed a gun at Kara, “as I take away your whole world” _

_ “Lex” Lena began, “please don’t” _

_ Lex chuckled, “I’m a Luthor. It’s what I do” he told her as he shot three kryptonite bullets right into Kara’s stomach. _

_ “NO!” Lena screamed. “You monster!” _

_ “Let her go,” Lex ordered his men. Who let Lena go just as she runs to Kara's side. _

_ “Kara, hey” Lena said as tears began to fall down her face. “Kara. I’m here” she propped Kara’s head on her lap and tried to put pressure on where she was shot, “it’s okay. You’ll be okay” _

_ “Lena.. I’m.. s..sorry” Kara began. She knew she was going to die. _

_ “It’s okay. Kara. I care more about your safety than some stupid secret” Lena said. _

_ “Lena…” Kara breathed, she knew she was dying. “C.. can I kiss you?” _

_ Lena sobbed loudly and nodded. She leaned down and pressed her lips on Kara’s. _

_ “I love you..” Kara said as she began to drift _

_ “Kara? No. Don’t die on me Kara. Stay with me” Lena begged. “I love you too. I love you too, so so much Kara” _

_ “Let me go” Kara whispered. “Lena, let me go” _

_ “NO!” Lena sobbed loudly, “I won’t let you go” _

_ “It’s okay” Kara told her, “Lena, it’s okay. I know you can fix this” _

_ “How, Kara? How” Lena asked, “tell me, please” _

_ Kara laughed, she was dying and she still laughed. This made Lena sob harder. It broke her. “You’re the key to fix this” she said. And then her last breath escaped. _

_ “Kara?” Lena said, “No, no, Kara please. Don’t go!” She cried. She checked for a heart beat but nothing. “NO!!” She sobbed. “Please don’t go, please. I just got you back” she began to place kisses all over Kara’s pale, lifeless face. “I love you too” _

_ Alex arrived on the scene and saw Lena sobbing over Kara’s dead body. She knew. Right away. She **knew**. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. And out came the most gut wrenching cry anyone has ever heard come from Alex’s mouth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is on Kara’s Earth.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback also

_ Lena is crying over Kara's body when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see J'onn.  _

_ "You tried your best, Ms. Luthor" J'onn told her, he looked really sad. Tears stained his face. _

_ "I couldn't stop him" Lena sobbed as she looked back at Kara's face, "Tell me you have him. tell me you won't let him hurt anyone else" _

_ "We have him in custody" J'onn replied, "Ms. Luthor, you need to let her go now" _

_ "W-what?" Lena asked, looking back up at J'onn, "n-no, I c-can't. she doesn't like being alone..her f-fear is being ab-abandoned.. I c-can't do that to her" she said between sobs. _

_ "Ms.Luthor, we need to prepare for her funeral soon" J'onn explained. "Let her go, please" _

_ "NO!" Lena yelled, "I'm not letting her go" _

_ "very well" J'onn sighed, "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes"  _

_ "What if she's still alive?" Lena said, J'onn turned his head.  _

_ "What do you mean?" He asked. _

_ Lena took a deep breath, trying to avoid breaking into tears again, "before she died, she told me I'm the key to fix this." She said. _

_ "She knew she was going to die" J'onn said, "And she told you that?" _

_ "yes sir" Lena replied with a nod. Alex, who was still in shock over Kara's death finally got the nerve to walk over to her sister. _

_ "Lena.." Alex said, Lena thought she was going to yell at her, but instead, Alex wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her, "I'm glad you were here so she didn't die.." Alex let out a soft sob, "alone"  _

_ "of course.." Lena said softly. _

_ "Was she in pain?" Alex asked as she looked into Lena's teary eyes. _

_ "I think so" Lena nodded, "but she tried to be strong for me, for us," she said as she stroked Kara's hair.  _

_ "She's always been so strong" Alex said as she crawled over and looked at her sister's face, stroking her hair. "You did good Kara. You protected Lena, and all of us" She whispered, She kissed Kara's forehead, "I'm so proud of you"  _

_ "Alex, Lena, it's time to prepare for her funeral soon" J'onn said, "please, let us take her" _

_ Lena looked over at Alex, who nodded, "it's okay" Alex whispered with her that were now eyes shut, as tears streamed down her face.  _

_ "we'll all miss her" J'onn told them as he picked Kara up and pressed a kiss on her forehead, "a piece of us will forever be lost" _

_ "I can't do this without her" Alex said, "She's my whole world"  _

_ "She died a hero, Alex" Lena said softly. "Remember that" _

_ "She's our hero" Alex told Lena, Lena nodded as she tried to suppress another sob. _

_ "A hero as Kara Danvers and a hero as Supergirl" she whispered. "And she always will be"  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any chapters with italics are the past, anything without is current time. you'll know if it's on Earth 75 or Earth 38


	4. Coffee Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries her best to adjust to this new life. She just hopes her Lena finds a way to bring her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Kara screamed as she struck the mirror the anti-monitor gave her. She didn't want to watch her friends and family mourn her. Not when she's actually alive and stuck in another time. 

"Why are you doing this to me!" She cried as she struck the mirror again, though it didn't shatter or anything because the things she saw was like a portal. Only, she can't just walk through it. 

"Because Kara. You are allowed to see them and know they're alive and okay" The Anti Monitor told her.

"You should've just let me stay dead" Kara said as she felt herself shake, "Why didn't you just let me die!" She yelled.

"You will understand in time, Ms. Danvers" The Anti Monitor said quietly as he disappeared into the air. Kara's phone beeped. She checked it

** _Lena Luthor <3: Hey Kar! are you coming? I'm getting a bit worried_ **

** _KaraDanvers: Of course! I'm sorry. I am running late_ **

** _Lena Luthor <3: Don't worry about it darling, I can and will always wait for you._ **

Kara felt her heart ache. This Lena isn't even  _ her Lena _ . It's a different Lena. Lena from Earth 75. No one's ever gotten any life energy from here on their monitor screens before. Which does in fact mean that Earth 75 only came into existence when Kara's death took place. She knew she could try and make things right with Earth 75 Lena, but the Lena in Kara's memories is someone else. Someone she fell in love with.Someone who thinks she's DEAD. 

She took her car and met up with Lena.

"Kara, hey, I was beginning to worry" Lena said, she noticed Kara's face was stained with tears, "Kara, are you alright? why are you crying?"

Kara held back whatever tears she could. This Lena is EXACTLY like hers. Warm and caring, sweet and loving. "I'm fine" Kara said as her voice cracked a little. 

"Liar" Lena said softly, she placed an arm around Kara, which sent a chill down her spine, "What's wrong? Is it Hal? I told you, he's not good enough for you" Though it was clear she was joking.

Kara realized she must be dating someone named Hal Jordan, in this life. Memories of him began to enter her mind. She realized the Anti- Monitor alterated her life, leaving her with Earth 38 memories and Earth 75 memories. 

"No" Kara said, avoiding eye contact still, "Hal and I are fine" 

"Good" Lena simply said, "Paper work would be hell if I had to hurt him"

"Lena!" Kara said, but a smile formed on her face, "that's terrible" 

"Not as terrible as if he did hurt you" Lena told her. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Of course" She said, "Now how about that coffee, you were offering me?" 

"Right this way" Lena said as she offered her arm to link on to Kara's. Which Kara gracefully did so. 

"so, what was bothering you?" Lena asked.

"just had a rough night" Kara replied,  _ ' rough is not an accurate word to use when avoiding explaining to your best friend that her psychotic brother on another Earth, killed you and you died in her arms' her thoughts told her.  
_

"it's a good thing you're friends with me, then" Lena said with a smile.

Kara's heart ached, but she smiled, and said, "it sure is''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.


End file.
